POR FAVOR
by Kara Sempai
Summary: GOTEN NECESITA AYUDA, DESGRACIADAMENTE QUIZAS LA RECIBA MUY TARDE
este one-shot, trata sobre un periodo de la vida de goten, en la que necesita de la compañía de un amigo que lo ayude a olvidar su dolor y seguir adelante, por desgracia dicho amigo está demasiado ocupado consigo mismo como para prestarle atención, y cuando tenga tiempo para goten..Quizás llegue demasiado tarde

Ojala les guste XD

POR FAVOR

¿Donde se enciende la luz? ¿Como se acaba el dolor? ¿Cuando se cansa el invierno en mi interior?

¿Por qué tanta obscuridad que esta nublando mi vida? ¡Quiero una salida!

¿Donde me encuentro otra vez? ¿Como entender lo que fue? si cada pieza en mi vida esta al revés

Estaba harto de esperar, andar buscando respuestas por eso llame

Necesito que estés aquí conmigo ~que estés aquí~

Me hace falta de veras un amigo uh oh

Los primeros días lo estuvo llamando, intentando hablar con él, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de decirle lo que le ocurría, el interrumpía diciendo que si podían verse más tarde porque estaba ocupado, desde eso decidió que mejor era no molestarlo y sufrirlo solo.

Tenía bastante encerrado en su cuarto, sus padres no estarían durante unos meses y su hermano se había ido con videl y su pequeña sobrina a un viaje fuera del país, por lo que tampoco estaban para animarlo. se sentía muy solo, y muy triste desde que pares lo había dejado por otro; casi no comía, apenas si bebía algo de agua y ni mencionar sobre lo mal que dormía, goten se sumía cada vez mas y mas en esta creciente depresión. el dolor era demasiado como para soportarlo solo, incluso si se trataba de un súper saiyajin, nadie debería estar solo en una situación así, pero no tenía otra opción, a pesar de que se suponía que trunks era su mejor amigo, siempre estaba muy ocupado cuando él lo necesitaba.

Tenía mucho frio, se sentía miserable. Pero aun así no quería estar más tiempo tirado en el suelo de su habitación del que ya estuvo. Aun algo somnoliento arrastro sus pies hasta llegar al baño, perezosamente se quito la ropa y se metió a la ducha fría en pleno invierno...

Por favor...quedatee

Tengo miedo ayúdame

Por favor... ven aquii

Que no sé cómo seguir ~noo se como seguiir~

...

Al fin un pequeño descanso, un momento de paz. Las últimas dos semanas estuvo trabajando en la capsule corp. Obligatoriamente debido a que su madre quería que aprendiera como se debía manejar para cuando tuviera que trabajar allí. Pero tenía apenas unos 17 años todavía no debía, ni quería aprender nada sobre algo que tuviera que ver con el trabajo, y hablando de algo que nada tenía que ver con el trabajo

Trunks- goten- se susurro a si mismo mirando el celular sobre el despacho de su nueva oficina

Estaba a punto de tomar su celular para marcarle

Bulma- ¡trunks!- exclamo entrando abruptamente- ¿que haces ahí? te eh estado buscando por todas partes- dijo molesta, pero pronto vio a su hijo distraído cambio su expresión- ¿hijo que te sucede?

Trunks la miro algo apenado y respondió- es que goten ya no me ha llamado, ha estado muy triste desde que rompió con pares, tal vez debería llamarlo- dijo observando el teléfono

Bulma- si tal vez...- sonó su localizador, el que le informaba cuando había demasiado trabajo y se alarmo- bueno puedes llamarlo después

Trunks- pe...pero mamá´- se quejo el adolescente

Bulma- in peros, te necesito hijo no puedo yo sola- sentencio la mujer jalándolo del brazo y llevándoselo al laboratorio con ella

...

Aunque no quería tuvo que comer, pues su cuerpo le pedía desesperadamente alimento así que hacerlo de un modo u otro, se termino bebiendo un galón completo de leche y los tres kilos de manzanas que habían en el refrigerador, y cuando hubo digerido esa comida se vistió con la ropa de tela más fina que tenia y salió a caminar sin abrigo.

Rápidamente había salido del monte paozu y sin que le hiciera falta volar, mientras caminaba por la ciudad Satán venían a él unos dolores punzantes en su pecho; los mismos que tuvo cuando oyó de pares las palabras "ya me canse de ti. No me llames mas goten"

Mientras más pensaba en ello mas dolía, y peor fue cuando apenas pasado un día de su rompimiento la vio pasearse de la mano con un idiota de lo más feliz, nadie encontraba novio tan rápido, ni siquiera pares, eso le dio a entender que lo había estado engañando hace tiempo, lo que en vez de hacerlo enfadar, lo había deprimido mas.

avanzaba a paso lento desviando la mirada de las parejas felices que veía transitar alegremente sin preocupación alguna, caminando por el centro de la ciudad vio en la vidriera de un local que vendía televisores; en uno de ellos mostraban el canal de las noticias, un pronosticador del clima anunciaba que ya estaban a 10° grados bajo cero y pronto comenzarían unas fuertes lluvias, no le importo solo siguió caminando, paso frente a todos los lugares donde solía divertirse, no entro a ninguno, inclusive había pasado frente a la capsule corp. Pero también siguió de largo, si trunks no le contestaba las llamadas lo más seguro era que si lo visitaba tampoco estuviera.

tenía mucho frio, su piel se ponía azulada y sus labios estaban poniéndose violetas y le costaba mover los dedos de sus manos des guantadas, sentía que su cansancio le ganaba, que todas las noches de insomnio le estaban cobrando el pasaje pero justo cuando iba a caer rendido paso junto a un puesto de cafés, reviso en su bolsillo y traía algo de dinero así que se compro uno bien cargado, no demoro mucho en bebérselo y aunque fue suficiente para despertarlo, no estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para quitar lo azul de su cuerpo. Se hacía tarde por lo que decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa, ya se le habían ido las ganas de caminar, entro en un callejón y emprendió vuelo de vuelta a su hogar.

¿Como se empieza otra ves? ¿Como se encuentra la fe? ¿Como renacen las ganas de volver a creer?

Tal vez te pueda contar y se abran algunas puertas; por eso llamee

Necesito que estés aquí conmigo ~que estés aquí conmigo~

Me hace falta de veras un amigoo uh oh

Por favor...quedatee

Tengo miedo ayúdame

Por favor...ven aquii

Que no sé cómo seguir ~no sé cómo seguir~

...

Valla que su madre lo había tenido ocupado ese día; lleno millares de papeles, firmo unos 90 permisos e inclusive tuvo que ocuparse de 37 empleados, solo quería dormir, no pensó ni en comer o bañarse se quito los zapatos y se metió bajo las cobijas y volteo a ver la hora: 21:55 p.m. y al lado del reloj...su celular

Trunks- goten- se susurro a sí mismo una vez mas

estaba por llamarlo antes de que su madre interrumpiera, quería llamarlo pero luego pensó- es demasiado tarde- quería saber cómo estaba pero no quería molestarlo mientras seguramente estaba durmiendo, así que solo se dio la vuelta y quedo irremediablemente dormido

...

Insomnio...otra vez, no podía creer que de nuevo no pudiera dormir, era tarde y no podía pegar un ojo ¡de nuevo lo mismo! era como si el universo se esmerara en hacerle la vida imposible, eran ya las 01:49 a.m. y todavía seguía en la sala mirando televisión, pero como eso ya no le entretenía lo suficiente encendió su consola y comenzó a jugar videojuegos; desde los más viejos hasta los últimos que se había comprado.

6:15 a.m. ya pegaba la luz del día y goten seguía en el sofá jugando, tenía unas ojeras tan grandes causa de todos esos días de insomnio que ya se parecía Jeff the killer, inclusive su piel fría ahora estaba pálida y sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas ¡casi daba miedo!, pero era goten después de todo.

Sus manos se acalambraron y su estomago comenzó a sonar, así que con algo de desgano apago la consola y fue hacia el refrigerador por algo de comer. extrañamente no se sentía nada débil, pares era en lo único en lo que pensaba, la extrañaba mucho y se repasaba en su cabeza cada cosa para intentar averiguar la razón por la cual lo había abandonado, pero nada se le ocurría, aunque probablemente era tan tonto que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de por qué lo dejaron.

Para interrumpirlo de su adentramiento mental...sonó su celular. Instantáneamente corrió hacia el creyendo que por fin trunks le había devuelto una llamada

Goten- ¿hola?- dijo forzando su voz para que no sonara tan apagada

\- ¿goten eres tu verdad?- pregunto alguien llorando

Goten- ¿si quien habla?- dijo confundido

\- soy yo yoshi la madre de pares

Goten- ¿señora está usted bien?- pregunto extrañado de que lo llamara su ex-suegra

\- ¡¿bien?!- dijo muy alterada- ¿tienes idea de que sucedió?- grito llorando

Goten- no señora, me está preocupando ¿que sucedió?- dijo temiendo por yoshi, ella le caía bien

\- ¡pares murió!- exclamo finalmente estallando en llanto

Goten- ¿q...qué?- dijo completamente atónito dejando caer el teléfono al suelo

\- ¡ella murió! -grito la mujer al otro lado del celular

Saliendo un poco de su asombro sintió un ápice de desesperación y se agacho para tomar el celular- ¡por favor dígame que paso!- dijo agitado y alterado al borde de la locura

Entre sollozos la mujer logro responderle- ayer salió de compras al centro comercial y al regresar a casa unas horas más tarde hubo un accidente automovilístico

Goten- no me diga que la choco un auto

\- ¡no! los autos chocaron y luego explotaron, justo cuando pares paso por allí, un trozo de uno de los autos cayó sobre ella. Estaba muy herida y al llevarla al hospital sobrevivió hasta esta mañana- dijo llorando- ella murió hace dos horas. Yo se que ustedes ya no andaban pero pares me pidió que te avisara antes...antes...de morir- no pudo seguir hablando así que corto el teléfono

Estaba petrificado de la sorpresa, del horror, de todo. dejo caer el teléfono y se tambaleo hasta la puerta de su cuarto, estaba obscuro y se choco con su cama, eso hizo que se tropezara, gateo hasta la puerta de su baño y se levanto para verse en el espejo, se pellizco para confirmar que no estaba teniendo una pesadilla, como creía estar soñando trataba de "despertar", pero no ponía así que se araño toda la cara dejándose feas cicatrices por doquier, se apoyo en la pared y se deslizo hacia el suelo, dejando escapar un horrible grito de dolor empapado en llanto

Goten- ¿POR QUE?- grito llorando- ¿POR QUE ME ESTA PASANDO ESTO A MI?- volvió a gritar sin dejar el llanto desmesurado

Por favor no me dejes solo ~por favor no me dejes solo~

Tengo tanta tristeza que contar

Tengo tantas preguntas que nunca tendrás

Por favor quedatee

Tengo miedo ayúdame

Por favor ven aquii

Que no sé cómo seguir

...

Aah ¡jamás se había sentido mejor! una noche de sueño reparador y se sentía como nuevo, fresco y listo para terminar con los pocos papeles que le faltaban, y luego podría disfrutar del resto del día en lo que él quisiera, lo primero que pensó fue en ir a ver a su mejor amigo para ver como se encontraba y esta vez ya no lo pospondría.

Se dio una ducha tibia y después de alistarse bajo a desayunar con su familia. Termino rápido y después corrió a la oficina a terminar con los benditos papeles para poder largarse, de seguro no le tomaría mucho tiempo, y luego pasaría por la tienda para comprar unos dulces para goten, sabía bien como animarlo

...

Estaba completamente desconsolado, en esos momentos necesitaba más que nada un hombro donde llorar, pero estaba solo, sin nadie ni nada que lo pusiera de buen humor

Goten- es...esto ya es demasiado- dijo ente hipidos- ya no puedo más, terminare con esto ahora- se dijo a si mismo llorando- lo lamento mucho por mamá, papá y por gohan, pero ha sido demasiado para mi

se levanto y se limpio la cara, se vistió con su ropa de tela fina y descalzo salió afuera con los 10° grados bajo cero que seguían desde la noche anterior, sus pies se habían puesto azules al instante que tocaron la tierra fría mojada y congelada por la lluvia. Deambulo por todo el bosque y siguió casi arrastrando sus pies por el congelamiento, su piel estaba muy azulada y sus labios tan fríos que se partían y sangraban, sus brazos le temblaban y sus lagrimas se hacían escarcha en su rostro, todo le dolía y el frio parecía ser lo único que le calmaba el dolor...

...

Bulma- si está bien ya te puedes ir- dijo y trunks salió volando por la ventana- saluda a goten de mi parte- grito a su hijo que se alejaba muy rápidamente

Trunks- lo haree- le respondió desde lejos

Voló hasta llegar a un callejón cercano a la tienda favorita de golosinas de goten. Traía mucho dinero encima y bastantes capsulas para llevarle todo. Camino serenamente hasta entrar, se dirigió hacia el sector de comida chatarra y compro todo lo que a goten le encantaba comer: muchos paquetes de papas fritas y otros tipos de frituras, muchos chocolates, caramelos y paletas, paquetes de galletas rellenas de crema y bastantes gaseosas para quitarle la sed a 3 dinosaurios.

Salió de allí con una sonrisa en su rostro; no veía a su mejor amigo hacía rato y ya lo estaba extrañando, de paso hacia su casa también le compro unos videojuegos nuevos que sabía que el querría y voló hacia el monte paozu lo mas rápido que podía, le tomaría unos 5 minutos llegar así

...

Goten- esta es la única forma, no hay manera de que pueda sentirme mejor ahora, esto es lo único que me alejara del dolor- dijo goten mas calmado pero determinado a acabar con su cometido. Había caminado bastante, avanzo muy rápido hasta llegar a donde años atrás tuvieron la batalla contra broli. Conocía muy bien ese lugar y sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Camino hasta llegar al acantilado más grande de ese sector, observo un segundo al fondo de dicho acantilado, era muy alto y hasta al fondo había unos picos de rocas, sonrió al aire y...salto

...

Trunks- ¡ya llegue!- expreso feliz

Corrió hacia la entrada, la puerta estaba abierta, eso no lo alarmo, supuso que goten había sentido su ki desde lo lejos y le había dejado la puerta sin llave para que entrara

Trunks- hola goten- saludo el muchacho entrando y cerrando la puerta- oye disculpa por no venir antes y no responderte a las llamadas, es que mi madre me tuvo trabajando sin descanso, sé que no tiene excusa y debí habértelo dicho pero no pude, y para que me perdones te traje algunas cosas que te gusten, además tengo unos juegos nuevo que podemos jugar- hablo a ciegas entrando en la sala de la casa de los Son

Tan pronto llego allí se dio cuenta que no había nadie

Trunks- ¿goten?- pregunto entrando en cada habitación de la casa- ¿goten donde estas?- volvió a preguntar- mh no siento su ki, que raro ¿en donde se habrá metido?

entro en su habitación y todo estaba tirado, vio en una esquina del cuarto una manta tirada, como si hubieran dormido en el suelo, las ventanas estaban cerradas por dentro y estaba un poco obscuro así que encendió la luz; era un épico desastre, todo arrojado por doquier y las paredes tenían abolladuras

Trunks- ¿pero qué demonios sucedió aquí?- pensó algo asustado

Vio la puerta del baño de goten abierta y entro, y si antes estaba asustado ahora estaba aterrado: parecía que alguien había estado sangrando, gotas de sangre manchaban el espejo, parte de suelo y en la pared a un lado del inodoro habían marcas de dedos ensangrentados, como si alguien hubiera arrastrado su mano para dejar las marcas

Trunks- si esto es una broma, no es para nada graciosa- se dijo a si mismo algo agitado

Salió corriendo de esa casa y trato desesperadamente de encontrar a su amigo, mas no podía encontrarlo por ninguna parte. Emprendió vuelo hacia ninguna parte hasta que por fin pudo sentir el ki de goten...estaba demasiado débil, lo que enseguida lo hizo pensar lo peor

Trunks- ¡ay no! ¡¿Goten que hiciste?!- estaba muy asustado y sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia allí, rogándole a dios que estuviera equivocado

...

Goten- esta tibio- dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible

Estaba boca abajo, ensartado en una roca puntiaguda inmensa, su cuerpo estaba tan frio que su carne se había endurecido un poco, evitando que aquel pico lo atravesara por completo, pero la sangre salía en gran cantidad, bañándolo en ella casi por completo, causando que goten sintiera la tibieza de la misma cuando le mojaba el rostro

El no sentía dolor, no sentía absolutamente nada, mientras moría de a poco, solo pensaba en una cosa...pares

Goten- me voy contigo mi amor- balbuceo sonriendo

\- AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Trato de desviar la mirada hacia la persona que gritaba, no podía ni mover el cuello y la sangre le estaba entrando en los ojos así que no podía ver bien

...

Mientras más se acercaba a ese lugar más miedo tenia, al aterrizar y ver que era un acantilado una pequeña lagrima se deslizo por su rostro

Trunks- goten ¿que hiciste?- se pregunto temeroso

Se acerco lentamente hacia el borde, y al llegar allí miro abajo...tan solo le atino a gritar

Trunks- AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito y voló hacia allí y vio el cuerpo de su mejor amigo clavado en ese pico, pensó que había muerto

Goten- ¿quien eres?- pregunto casi sin voz

Trunks- goten ¡estas vivo!- dijo algo aliviado

Se acerco a su rostro y con la manga se su abrigo limpio con cuidado la sangre de la cara de goten

Goten- ¿trunks?- dijo con media sonrisa- ni siquiera reconocí tu vos

Trunks- te sacare de aquí amigo- dijo pensando como quitarlo de allí

Goten- ah así que ¿ya tienes tiempo para mí?- pregunto el joven algo molesto

Trunks- goten ¿por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué hiciste esto?- dijo llorando

Goten- déjalo eso ya no importa- dijo sin mas

Trunks- ¿como que ya no importa?- dijo algo fastidiado- no te dejare aquí, ¡ni lo pienses!

Goten- ¡no quiero volver allá!- grito con lo que le quedaba de vos- si en verdad fueras mi amigo lo entenderías

Trunks- ¡soy tu amigo, goten!- dijo el sin dejar de llorar

Goten- ¿a si? ¿De verdad?, si eso es cierto ¿por qué no viniste a verme cuando te lo pedí?

Trunks- no pudo ser, mi madre me obligo a trabajar

Goten- no lo uses como escusa

Trunks- no lo hago y ella puede confirmártelo, se que pares era muy importante para ti pero esto es demasiado, incluso si es por culpa mía

Goten- no la menciones...ella murió- dijo tristemente

Trunks- ¿murió?- dijo sorprendido

Goten- no quiero hablar de eso

Trunks- está bien

Goten- trate de decírtelo, trate de pedirte ayuda, pero tú estabas muy ocupado para venir a verme, por eso deje de llamar

Trunks- goten de verdad lo siento- dijo derramando lagrimas, sintiéndose muy culpable

Goten- trunks- dijo comenzando a llorar- tengo miedo- hablo susurrando- ya no se qué hacer

Trunks- déjame ayudarte- suplico el adolescente- te prometo que no me iré hasta que te sientas mejor

Goten- eso no suena mal- acepto sonriendo y luego cerró los ojos

Trunks- ¡GOTEN!- grito desesperado

Uso la técnica de krillin para hacer un corte limpio y como pudo quito a goten de allí, no le importo ensuciarse con su sangre. Voló hacia el hospital más cercano sin importarle tampoco que la gente pudiera verlo

Llevaron a goten a emergencias, esta vez no contaba con semillas del ermitaño ni la ayuda de dende porque él no tenía suficiente poder para curar una herida tan grande, y para empeorar las cosas shenlong ya se había ido para siempre, así que si goten llegaba a perder la vida esta vez seria para siempre, ahora solo contaba con la medicina, contaba únicamente con ayuda humana...

...

Doctor- joven briefs ¿puede decirme como sucedió esta tragedia?- pregunto al chico ensangrentado

Trunks- el trato de suicidarse, se lanzo de un acantilado- dijo con dificultad- llegue justo a tiempo ¿verdad?

Doctor- en realidad no- dijo desesperanzándolo por completo- el joven goten a sufrido una herida muy grave

Trunks- ¿pero usted puede curarlo verdad?- dijo desesperado

Doctor- me temo que no; vera él ha perdido mucha sangre y el daño a los órganos vitales es importante, además llego aquí con una severa hipotermia, sospecho que esa fue la razón por la cual su cuerpo resistió a la caída. Pero no le queda mucho tiempo, lo lamento

Trunks- ¿y no hay nada que se pueda hacer?- pregunto una vez más- lo que sea solo pídalo- imploro

Doctor- no lo siento, acabamos de poner su nombre en la lista de trasplantes

Trunks- y el necesita trasplante ¿de qué órgano?- pregunto

Doctor- ese es el principal problema: el precisa un trasplante masivo

Trunks- ¿que quiere decir con eso?

Doctor- goten necesita un hígado nuevo, también requiere trasplante de riñones, pulmones y corazón. No se le podrá salvar a tiempo, no encontrare a tantos donadores

Trunks- solo precisa de alguien que sea compatible y todos sus órganos podrán ser trasplantados- pregunto

Doctor- técnicamente si pero joven trunks no estará pensando en

Trunks- hágame la prueba

Doctor- puedo hacer eso, pero usted es menor de edad, preciso el consentimiento de un adulto para los trasplantes

Trunks- bien- dijo molesto- aguarde, ya regreso- dijo sacando su celular y marcándole a su madre

Le conto todo, hasta el último detalle, y ella se encargo de avisarles a goku, milk y gohan quienes venían en camino

Bulma llego al hospital junto con vegeta y la pequeña bra

Trunks- ¡mamá!- exclamo al verla y corrió hacia ella

Bulma- ¡trunks! ¿Goten estará bien?-pregunto muy preocupada

Trunks- no- dijo con el tono apagado- no sobrevivirá si no tiene un trasplante masivo

Bulma- ¿de cuantos órganos?

Trunks- de pulmones, riñones, hígado y corazón

Bulma- dios mío- dijo atónita

Bra- papi ¿que sucede?- pregunto inocentemente

Vegeta- nada bra, solo guarda silencio- dijo lo mas tranquilamente que pudo a su pequeña

Trunks- mamá ¿y los demás?

Goku- aquí estamos- dijo el hombre apareciendo tras de ellos junto con milk, gohan, videl y pan

Milk- ¿que le sucedió a mi goten?

Trunks- trato de suicidarse

Gohan- ¿pero por que hizo una cosa así?- pregunto confundido

Trunks- porque pares murió

Gohan- ¿que? ¿Murió?- dijo con tristeza

Trunks- así es

Videl- pobre goten- dijo cubriendo su boca con ambas manos

Milk- ¿en donde esta? quiero verlo

Videl- trunks por favor dinos que estará bien

Trunks- será mejor que ustedes hablen con el doctor- dijo con desgano

...

Goku- goten

Milk- no puede ser- dijo echa un mar de lagrimas

Gohan- esto no está pasando

Pan- mami ¿que le pasa al tío goten?- pregunto pero su madre que lloraba no pudo responderle- ¿no se va a morir verdad?- pregunto llena de lagrimitas, alertando a todos los demás- ¿verdad?

Todos se quedaron mirándola, pobrecita, tan pequeña y teniendo que explicarle que su querido tío goten moriría sin remedio

Más trunks no se quedaría llorando de brazos cruzados sintiendo pena de sí mismo como los demás

Trunks fue con el doctor y lo llevo a donde estaba su madre para que ella firmara el consentimiento para el trasplante de órganos

Bulma- ¡¿estás loco?!- dijo muy alterada- ¡pero por supuesto que no!- sentencio sin mas

Trunks- mamá ya me hice la prueba y soy compatible, yo puedo salvarlo- esto último hizo que goku y los demás le pusieran atención

Bulma- no trunks, no dejare que te mates

Trunks- y yo no lo dejare morir- le grito a su madre- esto es culpa mía

Bulma- no, no lo es solo que...

Trunks- ¡si lo es!- dijo muy enojado- yo pude evitar esto pero no lo hice por estar trabajando- hizo énfasis en eso para echarle algo de culpa a su madre- fírmalo

Bulma- no, no lo firmare

Trunks estaba a punto de estallar, ya no aguantaba esa situación, porque sabía que mientras el discutía con ella, su mejor amigo se estaba muriendo en la habitación

Gohan- trunks, tú no tienes que hacerlo, yo lo hare- dijo este en tono serio

Trunks- ¿en serio?- dijo con sarcasmo, luego señalo a videl y pan y le dijo- ¿tu lo harás?- eso desanimo a gohan- tú no puedes ¡yo sí!

Milk- no, no puedes- dijo ella

Trunks- ¿van a dejarlo morir?- dijo muy enojado

Bulma- cariño debe haber otra forma- sugirió preocupada

Trunks- pues dímela, porque no hay semillas del ermitaño, dende no puede curarlo y ya no tenemos a shenlong, así dime, dime como podemos salvarlo

A pesar de que bulma briefs era una genio, en esta situación no podía hacer nada, no tenía ni una sola idea de cómo ayudar a goten, nada se le ocurría, y tampoco quería dejarlo morir, pero trunks era su hijo

Trunks- mamá por favor fírmalo- pidió el chico casi desesperado

Bulma- no puedo- dijo estallando en llanto, se que él es tu amigo pero tú eres mi hijo, no puedo

Trunks- bien- dijo completamente harto- entonces fírmalo tu- dijo entregándole el consentimiento a su padre

Vegeta- ¿yo?- pregunto en seco

Trunks- si, tu, necesito que uno de mis padres lo firme, así que tu fírmalo

Bulma- vegeta no- dijo mirándolo preocupado

Trunks- hazlo papá por favor

Vegeta- ¿estas seguro de lo que estás haciendo?- pregunto en tono serio mirándolo fijo

Trunks- completamente

Bulma- ¡no vegeta!

Vegeta tomo los papeles y firmo cada uno de ellos a contra de la decisión de bulma

Bulma- vegeta ¡¿vegeta que has hecho?!- dijo molesta y echa un mar de lagrimas

Doctor- joven trunks, esta es una decisión muy delicada, le pido que reconsidere- dijo aconsejándolo

Trunks- ya lo decidí y no me echare para atrás

Doctor- muy bien

Bulma- trunks por favor no lo hagas- le suplico en vano una vez mas

Trunks- lo hare sin importar lo que tu digas mamá- dijo mirándola a los ojos- lo lamento pero esto es a causa mía y ya no tengo tiempo, es lo único que se puede hacer, y lo hare

Bulma quedo sin habla, ya no podía hacer nada al ver la determinación ardiendo en su mirada, no podía hacer más que despedirse pero eso dolía mas que nada ¿como despedirte de un hijo que muere por voluntad propia? era mucho para asimilarlo por completo, milk su mejor amiga estaba tan desesperada que no se atrevía a seguir objetándole a trunks, lo entendía por que goten era su hijo y lo mismo pasaba con goku, gohan y videl, no querían perderlo

Doctor- le daré unos minutos para despedirse de su familia, si está seguro de lo que está haciendo, preparare el quirófano ahora mismo, y señor vegeta

Vegeta- ¿que?

Doctor- ya que usted firmo los consentimientos deberá presenciar el trasplante, es cosa de protocolo

Vegeta- hmp como sea- dijo sin más- de brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared

Doctor- los esperare allí

El doctor se fue dejando a trunks con los demás para que se despidiera

La pequeña pan se acerco a él y abrazo con mucha fuerza su pierna, que era a donde más lejos podía llegar siendo tan chiquita

Pan- trunks, muchas gracias- dijo la niña dejando de llorar- mi tío goten va a estar bien ¿verdad?

Trunks- si así es- dijo alborotando su cabello negro cariñosamente

Bra se acerco y le pidió que la cargara

Bra- hermano- dijo mirándolo muy feliz- te voy a extrañar- dijo besando su mejilla y abrazándolo por el cuello

Trunks- y yo a ti- dijo abrazando a las pequeñas

Los demás no pudieron decir ni una palabra, para él no fue necesaria. Una vez que trunks y vegeta se marcharon, se quedaron mirando a las pequeñas que no dejaban de observar la puerta con una sonrisa. Eran tan inocentes y pequeñas pero aun así podían asimilar la situación mejor que ellos, claro, no habían pasado con trunks los muchos años que ellos, de cualquier modo lo hacían

...

Doctor- de acuerdo trunks, ve con la enfermera y ella te dirá que hacer

Trunks- por supuesto

Enfermera- por aquí trunks

Trunks- si

Doctor- usted parece no tener objeción a la decisión de su hijo

Vegeta- no tenía otra opción, de haber hecho lo contrario jamás me lo hubiera perdonado, el es dueño de su propia vida y lo que decida hacer con ella es problema suyo

Doctor- ya veo- miro hacia la enfermera y llamo a trunks- trunks ¿ya estás listo?

Trunks- siii- grito desde donde estaba

...

Trunks- adiós papá- dijo sonriendo de lado

Vegeta- mas te vale que cuando estés del otro lado no te arrepientas

Trunks- no lo haría jamás, el es mi mejor amigo

Vegeta- adiós trunks

Trunks- cuídate- dijo antes de irse a cirugía de trasplante

...

Doctor- trunks ¿hay algo que quieras decir antes de continuar?- pregunto amablemente

Trunks- si señor- dijo sonriendo

Dirigió su vista a la enfermera y le dijo

Trunks- cuando goten despierte dígale de mi parte que le pido perdón por dejarlo solo de nuevo- se rio- dígale también que le deje un regalo en su cuarto

Enfermera- se lo diré personalmente- dijo sonriendo- ¿otra cosa que les quieras decir a los demás?

Trunks- si, dígale a mi madre que lamento haberle gritado, solo dígale que la amo

Enfermera- lo hare, me dio gusto conocerte trunks

Trunks- igualmente, doctor terminemos con esto

Doctor- si

...

UNAS HORAS DESPUES...

Milk, goku y gohan veían a goten recién operado postrado en la cama. Se sentían muy tristes por trunks, pero pan, ella no veía tristeza sino que estaba muy contenta, sentada a un lado de su tío inconsciente, acariciando su cabello, feliz de verlo con vida

Pan- tío goten recupérate pronto- dijo besando su mejilla- te quiero mucho- le dijo al adolescente en cama, luego se bajo de allí y se fue donde su madre agobiada para que le diera algo de comer

..

Vegeta- bulma- dijo tratando de hablar con su esposa

Pero ella no quería responderle

Vegeta- bulma puedes enfadarte conmigo todo lo que quieras pero no fue mi culpa- dijo sabiendo que eso la enardecería

Bulma- ¿no fue tu culpa?- pregunto iracunda- ¡¿como puedes decir eso si tu firmaste el maldito consentimiento?! Maldito ¡tu lo dejaste morir!- le grito golpeándolo en el pecho

Vegeta la tomo de ambos brazos y trato de tranquilizarla

Vegeta- tu sabes tan bien como yo que si no lo hubiéramos dejado hacerlo jamás nos lo habría perdonado

Bulma- yo podía vivir con eso- dijo firmemente

Vegeta- no, no podrías- dijo en tono serio- sé cómo eres ¿crees que no sé cómo te sientes?

Bulma- no quería que se muriera, aun si jamás hubiera vuelto a hablarme lo prefería vivo

Vegeta la soltó, desvió la mirada y tan solo dijo- lo más probable es que se habría suicidado si no firmaba esos malditos papeles

Bulma- tienes razón- dijo entendiendo finalmente- pero lo extrañare demasiado

Bra- yo también lo extrañare mami- dijo la pequeña llamando su atención

Bulma- ¿eh?

Bra- pero yo sé que mi hermano hizo algo muy bueno y siempre será mi héroe por eso, salvo la vida del tío de pan- dijo sonriendo- por favor ya no estés triste, ¿recuerdas que la enfermera te conto que trunks dijo que te pedía perdón y que te amaba mucho?- dijo inocentemente

Bulma la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente

...

Habían pasado tres días y goten todavía no despertaba, el doctor dijo que no era para preocuparse. Bulma necesitaba descansar, así que ella junto con vegeta y su pequeña se retiraron a casa, no sin antes oír las disculpas de todos en la familia Son.

La enfermera había entrado a revisar las intravenosas de goten y cosas de rutina, mientras eso escuchaba todo lo que la familia platicaba

Gohan- ¿que le vamos a decir cuando despierte?- dijo triste y preocupado mirando a sus padres

Goku- no lo sé- dijo con expresión triste en su rostro

Milk- me siento tan mal que ni siquiera puedo pensar el ello

Unos días después regresaron a su hogar, goten seguía mal desde que la enfermera le dijo sobre lo de trunks al llegar y durante el trayecto a casa no hablo con nadie, fue directo a su cuarto y se tiro sobre la cama a llorar. Extrañaba mucho a trunks, lo quería de vuelta. Sintió bajo su abdomen algo duro y se lo quito, se sentó sobre su cama y al mirarlo bien, noto que era un paquete de capsulas que tenia el nombre de trunks. Presiono el botón de las 10 capsulas y resulto que todas estaban llenas de comida chatarra, lo que él siempre hacia para sacarle una sonrisa, pero la ultima capsula era una grabadora, con una nota de trunks que decía: "cuando lo escuches no grites"

Goten aun algo indeciso reprodujo la grabación

~trunks~- goten, soy yo trunks, escucha sé que esto sonara mal pero tuve que hacerlo; cuando te lleve al hospital tenias heridas muy graves y dijeron que no sobrevivirías mas de un día, necesitabas un trasplante masivo imposible de conseguir, yo hice la prueba y resulte positivo para donador...

Goten- no- se susurro a sí mismo al parar la cinta, respiro profundo y siguió oyendo

...no quiero que pienses que esto es culpa tuya por favor, esta fue mi decisión, considéralo mi modo de disculparme por lo mal amigo que eh sido, dicho sea de paso me disculpo por no haber estado contigo cuando me necesitaste, y también por no estar cuando me vuelvas a necesitar. Goten estoy muerto ahora- se rio- pero si lo piensas bien; una parte de mi siempre estará contigo, además tu habrías hecho lo mismo por mí. no lo olvides: te di otra oportunidad así que hazlo bien esta vez, saludare a pares por ti- sonó como si dudara en decir lo ultimo- te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo -luego dijo en tono de broma- y si le dices a alguien que dije eso volveré para golpearte- con lo ultimo logro hacer reír brevemente a goten

Guardo la grabadora en un cajón, y desecho la nota de papel. Luego guardo todos los dulces, ahora no tenía ganas de comer. Abrió las ventanas para que el aire fresco entrara a su habitación, se quito los zapatos y se recostó nuevamente sobre la cama

Goten- amigo nunca me dejaste solo- dijo sonriendo al cielo que veía desde la ventana- gracias por ayudarme trunks- sonrió antes de cerrar sus ojos...y quedarse dormido.

Por favor quedatee ~por favor quédate, quédate

Tengo miedo ayúdame ~tengo miedo ayúdame~

Por favor ven aquí

Que no sé cómo seguir ~no sé como seguiir~

Por favor ayudamee

notas del autor:¿ y que les pareció? confieso que llore escribiendo la ultima parte, pero así tenía que ser por más cruel que pueda sonar (

Basándome en la canción POR FAVOR de SIN BANDERAS, saque mis conclusiones y imagine como podría escribirlo, la idea surgió de la misma canción, y que trunks sacrificara todo para ayudar a su mejor amigo me pareció mas que nada algo muy tierno y algo que el haría sin dudarlo en las series, yo siempre lo vi como el "protector" de goten, por ser este su mejor amigo de toda la vida. En fin quiero oír lo que ustedes tienen para decir, así que si tienen alguna crítica, comentario o pregunta, con mucho gusto será respondida

HASTA PRONTO ^_^

DISCULPEN SI SE DESAPARECEN ALGUNAS LETRAS PERO LA PAGINA ELIMINA MIS CORRECCIONES, SI ALGUIEN SABE COMO SOLUCIONAR MI PROBLEMA FAVOR DE DECIRME ASÍ HAGO QUE LA LECTURA SEA MAS COMPRENSIBLE. MUCHAS GRACIAS.


End file.
